This study is designed to investigate neurologic and respiratory causes of morbidity and mortality in children with achondroplasia. Magnetic resonance imaging of the brain and foramen magnum, sleep study, somatosensory evoked responses and developmental assessments are performed on all subjects. In addition, we are seeking to identify the genetic locus which causes achondroplasia.